


Little lion man

by wastedheartmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoyxBoy, Clemmings, Eventual Smut, Guide Dogs, Happy Ending, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, MxM - Freeform, Short Story, Violence, blind!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: Luke's guide dog likes Michael more than he likes him."I think he likes me more than you do."-"That's unlikely."blind!Luke





	1. 0 > caecus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally decided to post this story here as well. (:
> 
> I've done a good research before writing this but if anything is not accurate you're free to remind me.
> 
> enjoy and leave some feedback.

>>><<<

Luke woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Literally.

For some reason he turned in his sleep for a hundred and eighty degrees and expected standing up on the right side of his bed would be the  _right_ way.

He moved his legs slowly in his head already feeling the fluffy rouge under his toes. Instead, his long legs hit the wall, making the blond boy scream in pain.

"Luke?"

Seconds later his older brother ran into his room.

"What did you do Lukey?"

He was quickly pulled around and sat down on the correct side of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Luke groaned in response making his brother ask again.

"I can hear you, Jack! I'm blind, not deaf."

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short introduction. I'll update when some interest is shown.
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	2. 1 > orb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name of each title means 'blind' in a different language (:

>>><<<

Michael turned the volume up on his phone when someone sat next to him.

He wasn't a fan of public transport but it got him from place A to place B. Since at the moment place B was work he didn't mind the ride.

Michael missed the countryside, he missed the green sight, the animals, and blue skies. He missed quiet mornings when bird singing would drag him out of the warm bed.

Almost six months had passed since he moved to the city to study and he still woke up every day missing his home.

He didn't hate the city per say. Michael studied music which was a dream of his, as was being a vet but that dream died together with his not so inspiring grades.

Unfortunately, he couldn't take an exam on his amazing animal handling skills, so what he did instead was apply and show off his music making and producing skills.

Another reason the city didn't suck that much was his work, point B.

The black haired boy maybe couldn't show off how good he was with the animals to the university committee but his skills didn't go unnoticed. His love for animals brought him to the nearby pet care shop often enough for the store owner to notice him.

What he'll never admit out loud is the fact that when the job was offered he cried on the phone to his mum about it.

With a perfect job and perfect career choice he soon realized there was nothing to complain about.

As his stop was coming closer he kindly asked the stranger next to him to stand up.

Michael smiled to himself as he arrived at his destination on time. Six months living here he still found it hard to calculate how long it'd take him to reach places. He turned up to class ten minutes late or to work half an hour early.

Working the morning shift at the mall had ups and downs. The store was small and most of the people would come later and with that Michael's responsibilities in the morning varied from cleaning the cages to making sure they were stocked up.

He worked here for over two months and only managed to make his own schedule and system a few days prior.

After unlocking the store he first turned the electricity on. He took a quick walk around all the terrariums and aquariums to make sure everything was okay before doing the  _boring_ stuff.

Counting the money, signing into the system, and other stuff that bored him endlessly.

It was an hour into his shift when the first customer of the day arrived.

Unfortunately for Michael that happened to be the moment when he was reaching into the bunny terrarium getting them some fresh food.

A loud bark scared him and resulted in him bumping his head on the glass edge.

"Fuck." He cursed quietly.

The sound not only scarred him but the animals as well so he barely managed to catch Lottie the bunny from jumping out of her little home.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming!" Michael shouted as he managed to close the glass doors.

Quickly wiping the hay from his clothes he made his way towards the cash register.

Realizing that the scary creature that caused the drama that early in the morning was a black and white dog attached to his owner.

"Hi." Michael smiled at the awfully tall blond boy.

The lead the cheerful dog wore, the sunglasses on his owner's nose and the white cane all indicated that the boy hasn't seen his smile.

"Hello." He said again, this time louder in hopes that the blond boy could realize he was standing in front of him.

"Oh, you're here. I thought I was too early."

"No," Michael answered politely. "Sorry you had to wait, I was just in the middle of feeding the rabbits."

"That's okay." The boy smiled and Michael felt like he accomplished something that day.

"What can I help you and your pretty pup with?"

"This is Sky." When the dog was introduced he happily started waving his tale. "I'm Luke."

"I'm Michael. Can I touch him?"

"Of course, but be prepared. He likes to lick people."

Michael laughed and scratched behind the dog's ears.

"What can I do for you, Luke?"

"Well." The blind boy nervously bit his lip and reached into his back pocket to pull out a piece of paper which he placed on the counter. "Sky is a new addition to our family and this morning I realized we ran out of food for him. Unfortunately, since he's new I have no idea what he eats. I called my mum and she said it's written on this paper and that your store has it."

Michael nodded understandingly, again forgetting that his movement wasn't detected by his costumer.

He reached for the paper and instead of finding any sort of dog-related things he realized he was looking at the boy's mid-term grades report.

"Well, there seems to be a problem."

"What? Are you out of stock? Do you know where I can get it?"

"No, no. The only thing I can do after reading this is to congratulate you on your A in math."

"Oh."

Even with the large glasses Luke wore, Michael could notice a subtle blush of embarrassment.

"It's fine, there are other ways."

He didn't seem to trust Michael but Michael trusted himself.

Small store in their case meant quality over quantity and they didn't have that much food Luke's mum could buy.

"Could you tell me how old Sky is and what kind of a food you're looking for?"

"He'll be three soon. I came to get dry food. Oh and I know he doesn't like fish."

"Okay, that's very helpful. He's a large breed, no fish. That leaves us with five possibilities. Have you ever touched the food so you'd know what shape the food is."

Luke scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"His food smells so I make sure not to touch it."

Michael grinned. "Do you think you could recognize his food by the smell?"

Luke's smile and small nod made Michael's day another bit better.

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky is the name of my dog. So that's that. (:
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	3. 2 > ブラインド

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've deleted most of my stories from this account but you can go and read some of my other stories (like 2017 and 2018 ones because before that I need to edit everything because I never proofread anything and English is not my first language)

>>><<<

Michael kept glancing at his wristwatch counting down the minutes and even seconds till his coworker would come and take over.

Since Easter was around the corner he was able to go home for a week. And he couldn't wait to go.

It got easier each day but the city was just too loud sometimes and he got lonely.

He already had his suitcase below the counter even though he probably wouldn't catch the first train and would have to wait another hour for the next one.

Working the middle shift on a Friday was hard. Especially since everyone's idea of spending first day of the weekend was coming to see the animals.

Michael only worked weekdays so on Fridays the shifts were split in three.

They had regular costumers and normally he was very good with faces. A tall, wide-shouldered guy with blond curls has been in the shop for a few minutes but Michael couldn't place him.

He picked up a stack of cat and dog wet and dry food before carrying everything to the counter.

"Hello." Michael smiled before starting to scan the products.

The stranger smiled at him. "Hi." After he paid and Michael was ready to say goodbye he noticed the man staring at him.

"Are you Michael?"

Maybe he knew Michael as well. "I am.. Do we know each other?"

The guy laughed. "No, no. I'm Jack, my baby brother came here last week to get some food for his dog and apparently you helped him with it?"

The black haired boy frowned, confused.

"He's blind," Jack explained.

"Oh. Luke right?"

Now Michael knew why he looked so familiar, he was basically the older version of the boy who came around a few days ago.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping him, he was so excited when mum told him he got the right food by himself."

Michael grinned. "No problem, that's what I'm here for."

Jack shook his head. "I know, but Luke isn't the best with people and he easily gets frustrated when trying to communicate. It was really nice of you."

"Seriously, it's fine. It was a cool experience for me as well. How is he?"

Michael had no idea why he was trying to make the conversation out of it.

"He's fine. A bit moody because of Sky."

"His pup? Why? He's adorable."

"Yeah well.." Jack laughed. "Luke isn't a fan of dogs."

Michael raised his brows and leaned against the counter. "Wait, what? Then why does he have one?"

He wasn't one to judge people over their animal preferences. Michael just didn't understand why would someone who doesn't like dogs get one.

"It's a long story. He's going to university next year and he refused on getting online classes. My parents then gave him the ultimate that he needs to get a dog to help him with navigating around the campus."

"I mean that's a smart idea, but he can't depend on someone he doesn't like. I don't even know how this works but I imagine there needs to be a lot of trust between a guide dog and their person."

Jack nodded. "That's why we got him a younger dog that lives with us but goes to training every day. He's been with us for four months already and him coming here last week was the first trip they took together."

"I hope they made it home safely."

"They did, it was a miracle really, this pet shop is the farthest from our home but for some reason his phone navigation choose this one."

A miracle indeed, Michael thought.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, why did you come here as well?"

"Well our Lukey made us all promise to only buy food here."

"Why?"

Jack laughed. "Because a very nice and kind Michael works here."

"Oh." Michael blushed. "Well, I'm flattered."

"It's nothing. You made Luke's day and this is the least we can do."

Michael looked out and saw Amy, his coworker already on her way to the store.

"I gotta go now, but I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Michael nodded and pulled out his bag from under the counter.

"I'll bring Luke with me next time, I'm sure he'd love to smell some more dog food." He laughed.

"Definitely." Michael grinned.

"Bye."

Michael was already making a mental note to find out more about blindness and guide dogs on his train trip.

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your comments and feedback here or elsewhere. subscribe to either this work or my account to receive notifications for when I upload.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	4. 3 > cego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment! (:

>>><<<

Michael was feeling nervous and excited for the past three days.

Words couldn't describe how much he loved animals and after just being home in the countryside he realized how deep the love actually was. Indescribable but deep.

His uncle's cow was in the calf and he couldn't wait for his cousin to send him cute videos and pictures of the little calf.

He just loved animals.

Michael realized he had plenty of them in the store and they actually needed his love and attention. At least that's what he told himself.

It was just after lunch and bunnies already had their naps so that meant they were in cuddle mode. Again a theory Michael made up himself.

He sold bird food to another customer and when they left he rushed towards the stalls.

"Cuddle time," Michael said, realizing if anyone was there they'd thought he was weird.

What he didn't know was that somebody  _was_  there.

"I love cuddles."

Michael jumped in place and turned towards the entrance.

It was Luke.

After the blind boy didn't get the answer after a few seconds his face expression changed. "Hello?"

"Hi. Yeah sorry. Hi." Michael smiled. "You scared me."

Luke chuckled. "You should get one of those automatic bells that ring when somebody enters."

"It would probably scare the animals. And it's just my fault that I'm not observant enough. What can I help you with?"

Luke moved his cane left to right, trying to orientate himself in the space before taking a step forward. "My brother told me my presence was required the next time we'd need dog food. Apparently, you requested it."

Michael frowned as he wasn't sure what Jack, Luke's brother said to Luke and what he meant with that.

"Yeah." He tried to think fast. "I told him that you and your dog are always welcomed here."

"Oh. Sky is at school." Luke explained. "So sorry it's just me."

Michael stepped a bit forward realizing how stupid he sounded. "No, no. Just you is fine as well. You can help me pet the bunnies if you'd want to?"

Luke smiled and Michael wondered if that was something he learned as he couldn't see other people smiling as a baby. But he didn't know shit about Luke's blindness in the first place.

"Do you want to sit on the floor or on a chair?" Michael asked and gently grabbed Luke's elbow once the blond boy asked him for help.

"Um, how do you normally pet them?"

"Sitting, but the floor isn't the warmest to sit on."

Once they've stopped Luke took the backpack off his shoulder and took out an extra hoodie. "I can sit on this."

"Sure. Let me help you."

Michael slowly took the clothing from Luke's hand and placed it so Luke could lean back against a wall. He then took the blind boy's hand and helped him to take a seat.

"I hope I'm not annoying," Luke said after he thanked Michael for the help.

Michael sat down next to him. "Why?"

"I'm sure you have better things to do than hanging out with a crippled kid that's bored."

Michael couldn't help but snort. "Luke, I didn't tell your brother to drive you here because I have other things to do. You seem nice and I don't mind the company. And don't call yourself that, putting yourself down isn't how you should live your life."

Luke said nothing in return and Michael opened the door to the cage where three black bunnies were calmingly resting.

"Hi guys," Michael whispered. He could tell them apart by their size, their ears and the shape of their head. Michael wasn't sure how good Luke was with animals so he picked up the youngest and the meekest from the group.

"I'm going to place her in your hands now, okay?"

Luke sat straight and placed his hands, as he was expecting a small animal to be placed in his arms.

Michael watched with fondness how Luke's mouth opened in awe. His sunglasses were sometimes in a way of reading the boy's facial expression but the happiness on Luke's face was clear.

"She's so soft. What's her name?"

"Poppy."

"Poppy," Luke repeated and slowly stroked her soft fur. The first few times he missed her head completely but soon got used to it.

"I wish my cat would let me cuddle him like this."

Michael smiled. "You have a cat?"

Luke nodded. "I got him for my twelve birthday. His name is Pea."

Michael laughed. "Like pee?"

"He's blind as well and it took a while for him to understand where his litter box was. My brother who had to clean up after him started calling him pee. Then whenever anyone asked we said his name was Pea and that I used to like Black Eyed Peas a bit too much."

Michael laughed as he took the other two bunnies into his lap. He glanced back to check if there were any costumes.

"Poppy has two brothers. They're adorable."

Luke reached forward and Michael took his hand and placed it first to one bunny and then to the other.

"You love animals a lot."

Michael wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"I live in the countryside and my uncle has a big farm and our house is filled with cats as well."

"That's so cool. I thought you were from the city."

Michael chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm just studying here. My heart is where I grew up."

"What are you studying- sorry I'm asking too many questions."

"It's okay Luke. I study music."

"That's cool. I was sure you'd study veterinary medicine or something similar."

"I wish, but I'm not that smart." It's been a while and Michael was finally able to say that without a pang in his chest.

"But you like what you're studying, right?"

Poppy's brother called Perry managed to jump from Michael's lap to Luke's and cuddled next to his sister.

"I love it."

"Do you play any instruments?"

At first, Michael thought everyone who studied music would play some sort of instrument but it turned out it wasn't like that. Some of them were singers and some DJs. Some of them played more instruments than Michael thought it was possible to play and some played instruments Michael has never heard off.

"Yeah, guitar and piano."

"That's cool. I used to play the flute but then some boys at school decided it was funny so I stopped."

Michael wanted to investigate further but Luke's phone started ringing and scaring the bunnies in his lap.

Skillfully Michael grabbed all three and put them back in their cage.

"Hey," Luke answered his phone.

The green-eyed boy watched how Luke bit his lip as he said a quick  _okay_  before putting my phone away.

"My brother will come and pick me up in a minute."

Michael stood up and took Luke's hands in his, helping him to stand.

"I work mornings next week so you can come around if you'd like. We have a lot of animals that require some cuddles."

Luke grinned and took his cane in his hand. "Deal."

Only after he left Michael realized Luke forgot to buy the dog food.

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	5. 4 > sokea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love your comments.

>>><<<

"We're here."

Michael checked again on his phone that they really were at the correct address.

Luke started collecting his own things and turned into Michael's direction.

"Thanks again. I'm sorry to ruin your afternoon..."

"Luke it's fine, really. I'd never let you go home without your cane. I'm not blind but I'm sure that's too dangerous."

For the past month, Luke has been a regular visitor at the pet shop. Not just when Michael was working. Amy, Michael's coworker also liked Luke's company and all the animals seemed to love Luke.

Luke would come alone, he either had one of his family members to drop him off and he normally left alone, whenever he felt like it. That was whenever he had to pick Sky up from his school.

Michael once went with him to see the black and white pup and he was more than pleased when he found out Luke and Sky were getting along better as the dog grew.

This day, Luke forgot his cane and the only people home were Luke's mum and his brother's girlfriend. None of them had a car to pick him up.

Luckily, that week Michael came to the city with his car as he drove a new bed his dad made for him to his city apartment.

"Do you need help getting inside?"

Luke hugged all of his belongings which included multiple bags of cat treats and one bag of dog treats.

"No, I know my house. I know exactly how many steps I need to take to get to the steps and then from the porch to the door."

"That's so smart." Michael praised. He really should use Luke's trick for when his kept closing when he woke up too early for his taste. It would save his pinky toe a lot of pain.

He told Luke to wait anyway as he jumped out of his car and walked around it to open to door for him.

Luke gripped tightly to all of his stuff and when Michael told him he did indeed get everything they said their goodbyes.

Michael returned to his car, while not letting Luke from his sight to make sure he made it to his house safely.

He didn't even come to the main road yet when his phone rang. Michael pulled over, seeing it was Luke. Maybe he forgot something.

"Hi."

"Oh hi. I thought you won't going to answer because you're already in the car. Wait, you're not driving are you?"

Michael smiled. "No, I stopped. What's up?"

"Oh, okay. My mum wanted me to invite you over for dinner. You can come now if you don't have any plans or tomorrow or the day after."

"Mm. Sure? I can come over now. Is there any particular reason or?"

"She just wants to meet the reason I don't stay at home all day."

A large smile appeared on Michael's face. "Okay, I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

><

After already meeting Luke and Jack, Michael presumed the rest of the Hemmings family would be equally nice.

And he wasn't wrong.

Luke's mother, Liz, packed him three meals when she realized he was living alone. They've also let Sky stay in the dining room while they were eating and Jack told him their parents never let them do that.

"Your family is nice," Michael said when he and Luke went to spend some time in Luke's room. It looked like any other boy's room he's ever been in but he didn't know what to expect.

"Shush. You only like us for my dog."

Michael laughed. Sky did love Michael a lot.

"Are you jealous?"

"No. Wait till Pea decides to hang out with us. You'll love us even more."

Michael did laugh but he was too busy observing all different gadgets Luke had to make his life easier.

"What is the little computer thing on your bedside table?"

"Oh that. It's my alarm clock, it also connects to my phone and reads me my phone messages and stuff. Tells me what the weather is and reminds me to take medicine and stuff."

After that Michael went quiet. He'd lie if he'd said he never thought about Luke's blindness but when they were together, they did so many different things he didn't have time to think about that.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. It's just. You ask a lot of questions. And I don't. I'm not sure if you're just a curious person or if you're trying to tell me you want me to ask you more questions."

It was Luke's turn to take a moment of silence. Then he smiled.

"Am I that predictable?"

Michael chuckled. "I'm just good at reading people."

"I do. Want you to ask me questions I mean. Normally people can't stop with questions and it's easier for me to connect with someone."

"You promise you aren't uncomfortable? Because if you'll be uncomfortable, I'll be uncomfortable and we can just do this by an email or something."

Luke laughed it helped Michael relax a bit.

"Ask away."

"Were you born blind?"

"Yes."

With the hard question out of the way, Michael tried to think about something less intense to ask.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Blue. I keep them closed just because it's unnatural for me to really have them open that much."

A meow was heard and the fluffiest cat Michael has ever seen entered through the ajar door.

"Come here, Pea. Come meet Mikey."

A fluffy tail was swinging left and right as the beautiful cat made its way towards the bed. Or Luke to be more exact."

Michael offered his hand to the cat so he could sniff it but instead, he snuggled to his owner.

"He's a bit scared but don't worry. He loves attention and will soon demand more. Now ask me more stuff."

The older boy though well. "Are you completely blind?"

Luke shook his head. "I have two or three percent of my vision left which might seem like something I could work with but it really isn't. I sometimes see shadows or light but like I've said. Not a lot."

Michael imagined a puzzle with hundred pieces and only be able to see two or three of them. Not a lot.

"This will be the last question for today as I have to leave. What's your favorite song?"

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Luke's favorite song?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	6. 5 > aveugle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the names of the chapters mean "blind" in different languages. the translation was provided by google so if it's in your native language and totally wrong i do apologize.
> 
> tw: the violence tag comes into the picture. if you're not sure about reading this come to my socials and I can catch you up.

>>><<<

Luke laughed at yet another joke Michael told him about hamsters.

"What do you call a hamster that can't run a wheel?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders but was already smiling, knowing the joke will be funny.

"A hamateur."

The giggling that erupted from both boys mouth made Sky, who was previously just lying on the floor stand up and walked to where Luke was sitting.

"Hey, big boy." Luke patted the dog who licked his hand.

"Your turn," Michael told the blind boy when he was out of jokes. Plus he had to take the chance to put all the dog food on the shelves now that Sky was too busy with his owner.

"Umm. I'm not that funny."

Michael smiled to himself. "Well if you start all of your jokes like that.."

"I lower people's expectations hoping I'll exceed them. Plus they feel bad for me and laugh anyway."

"Dork." Michael snorted.

He learned quickly Luke liked to make fun of his disability in order to make others more comfortable. He didn't want to be treated differently. Except when he was able to board the plane first. The downside to that was that he had to wait for everyone to leave when they arrived at their final destination.

"Okay I have a few, but they're all very lame. But please laugh otherwise I'll send my scary dog after you."

"Hit me up."

Michael leaned against the counter looking at how Luke was absentmindedly stroking Sky's black fur.

"Have you seen Helen Keller's dog?"

Michael was already laughing when he said no.

"Well." Luke paused for the dramatic effect. "Neither has she."

Michael's loud laughter scared away Luke's dog who almost pulled Luke from the chair.

"I should have guessed this one."

"Thank god you didn't. Then I'd have one joke less to drag out my sleeve."

"I demand another one."

Luke's nose scrunched up like it always did when he was thinking, or laughing or talking to Michael about something he disliked. Michael knew Luke disliked strong smells and loud crowds. He wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, but Michael started to wear less cologne since Luke told him that.

"I'll tell you another one and then I'm done for the day. So tell me, Michael." Luke smirked. "Why don't blind people skydive?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Because it scares the heck out of their dogs."

Michael's laugh was like music to Luke's ears. And Sky? Well, when he heard the word dog he let out a little whine that got Luke a bit worried.

"I think he's thirsty." He stated and climbed off the chair and located his cane. It wasn't hard since it was exactly where he had left it.

Luke grabbed his backpack and fished out a water dish and a water bottle. "Oh, I forgot to fill it in the morning."

"I can go and fill it for you." Michael offered.

"No, no. I'll go,  just watch Sky for me."

Michael agreed. "Sure. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Twenty-seven steps right and then fifteen left."

"Call me on the phone if you'll need anything."

"I'm a big boy." Luke joked.

When Luke left Michael laughed again. He loved having an uncomplicated friend, someone who just wanted to be friends and no other fuss about it.

He realized Luke was going home in half an hour and he still had an important question to ask him. They've been friends for a month or so now and Michael's mum was already nagging him about when Luke would come and visit. Karen, Michael's mum was actually a social worker who worked with disabled kids who had troubles with fitting in. Normally by their own fault and Michael was afraid she'd ask a few too many questions. Even though he now knew how much Luke liked to answer questions. And ask them as well.

He just casually asked Michael if he was single the other day and for once Michael was happy Luke couldn't see how red his face had become.

"You know what Sky?" Michael asked the dog and kneeled in front of him in order to rub his belly. "You have an adorable owner."

The animal seemed to enjoy his rubs but in a second turned around and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Michael frowned. All the mice started to squeal and soon enough Sky started barking.

Michael stood up as well and turned around, between all the howling and squealing he heard people screaming. Seconds later the store alarm went on.

When Michael heard the first gunshots he ran towards the bathroom with only Luke on his mind.

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> if you have tumblr, you're more than welcome to reblog/check out the college I made for this fic [HERE](http://wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com/post/171315535995/little-lion-man-muke-fanfiction-lukes-guide)
> 
> and you can talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke) (:
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	7. 6 > עיוור

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but important.
> 
> tw: violence. someone gets hurt.

>>><<<

Luke held a tight grip on both, the empty water bottle and his cane as he made his way towards the toilets.

Someone was kind enough to hold the door for him and Luke made sure to offer them a smile in what he hoped was their direction.

He was there a lot lately and he might knew his way around the mall but he still reached forward to not walk directly into a person or sink. First, he opened the bottle and then made sure to turn on the cold water. He only wanted to fill half of the bottle and he carefully did so. Luke then closed the bottle and tried to locate the paper towels to dry his hands and the bottle.

As he was wiping his hands a loud screaming filled his brain with panic.

He froze on the spot when he heard gunshots and he held tightly to the sink. Luke wasn't sure if he'll have a panic attack or if he'll pass out.

"Michael." He whispered but felt stupid right after. There's no way the older boy could hear him.

But what Luke could hear was Michael screaming his name.

Luke already made his way towards the door when he heard another gunshot and even more screaming. Michael's included.

He let out a cry of complete desperation.

Everything was a blur after that, he wasn't sure how long he spent on the floor, sobbing and trying to scream for help.

The first thing Luke can remember after that was hearing small cries and tapping on the door he soon recognized as his dog.

Luke quickly opened the door and was pushed to the floor by a large ball or fluffy fur. Sky started to lick his face like crazy.

"Luke!"

Relief flooded Luke's whole body when he heard his brother's voice.

"Lukey." He was pulled up and into a tight grip. "We couldn't find you anywhere. We thought something had happened to you."

Luke was sobbing into his brother's shoulder but they were tears of happiness. "Wh-what happened?"

"Some gang robbed the jewelry shop, they're gone now. Everything is fine."

"Where's Michael?"

"Lukey.."

"Where's Michael?" Luke asked again. His voice didn't crack this time but he knew the tone his brother used too well.

"They drove him to the hospital."

Luke felt like someone was pranking him. That he'll wake up on the wrong side of the bed again.

"Why?"

Ben's voice was so soft and quiet it could almost be a dream. A nightmare.

"He's been shot."

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Luke? Michael?
> 
> A quick reminder this end happily as all of my fics do.
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	8. 7 > slep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slep means blind in Slovene (my language). if anyone cares (':  
> I also changed some tags so don't forget to look at those.
> 
> > go and pre-order YOUNGBLOOD. <
> 
> ENJOY ♡

>>><<<

If asked later, Michael would describe him waking up that day as waking up when you're sick or extremely hungover.

At first, his eyes would not open at all, his mind was a step before the body and when his eyes opened Michael's brain already registered the distinctive hospital smell.

His body was raised up and the blinds closed which helped with his eyes getting adjusted to everything faster.

The beeping sound that was already annoying him even though it indicated that he was alive.

What also made him feel alive was a strong pain that was spread through the right side of his abdomen.

Was he getting his appendix removed? Was that the reason he was in the hospital?

Michael tried to think hard. What was the last thing he remembered?

Luke.

He remembered screaming Luke's name.

Michael's heart rate together with the monitor sound became faster. Fast enough for some sort of alarm to go off and Michael was feeling like he'll get a heart attack at any moment.

Two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room and started talking to him but the only thing Michael could word out was Luke.

His sight went foggy but he saw one of the nurses inject something in a tube that was connected to his arm.

Michael then fell asleep again.

><

Waking up for the second time was different. Easier.

Like he was waking up to go and see something exciting but he didn't get enough of sleep.

"Mikey!"

The second he opened his eyes, Karen, Michael's mum rushed to the bed.

"Oh, my sweet boy." She cried as she kissed his forehead.

"How do you feel baby? Do I need to call the doctor?"

Michael stared at her, understanding the words she was saying but just couldn't comprehend what she wanted from him. He wasn't sure how he felt.

"Michael." His mum said louder, grabbing his face so hard it almost hurt. "Can you hear me?"

"Where's Luke?"

Karen sighed and the worry disappeared from her face.

"He's fine, he wasn't injured just in shook. He was here before..."

The rest of what was said Michael didn't hear.

Injured.

He looked away from her and looked over his body. It was covered with a blanket so he couldn't determine if maybe  _he_  was injured.

Michael tried to move the toes on both of his legs.

They worked.

"Am I?" He asked. "Injured?"

Karen's face had softened and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I need you to stay calm okay? They had to put you under sedative before so I need you to listen and not freak out."

Michael nodded. Maybe he should be more worried but if his mother, who was always the drama queen wasn't, he had nothing to worry about.

"You've been shot."

Michael's eyes widened. He thought about it and could recall a loud noise that could be a gunshot before he passed out.

"Now your vitals are fine, the doctor said you tried to stand up before so that's good. They'll still run some tests and everything.."

"Where?"

Karen smiled at her son and slowly lifted the thin blanket.

His entire abdomen was bandaged.

"Okay." He slowly said.

Karen laughed and Michael looked at her. What mother would laugh after having her son in a hospital for being shot.

"I am sorry, baby. You're just clearly still under the effect of the sedative and you're acting like that time you got home drunk and pretended you weren't."

"Mum, even when I'm high you're still not funny."

"Shut your mouth boy. I was about to get a doctor and ask them to feed you but with an attitude like that.."

"I love you, mum."

Karen smiled and kissed her son's cheek.

"I'll go get the doctor and then I'll call Luke's mother and tell her that you're awake."

Michael grinned widely.

><

The check-up was annoying.

He had to touch his nose and when they switched the bandages he could see where the wound was. It was big and the doctor explained they had some troubles with getting the bullet out of him. That was also the reason he'll have to stay in a hospital a bit longer.

Since Michael was promised to have an extra hour for visitors, the doctor said they'll do more checkups in the morning.

Minutes after the doctor left he could hear a well-known voice that belonged to a boy he really wanted to see.

"Is this the door?"

Someone, Michael hoped Luke, knocked on the door and Michael shouted a come in.

He was correct as the tall lanky blond boy came to the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Mikey?"

"Hi."

Luke smiled and slowly walked towards the bed. It looked like he knew where things were located. The doctor had told Michael he was out for less than 24 hours.

"There's an empty chair a bit to your left but you can also sit on the bed, they look uncomfortable."

"It's fine. I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"You wouldn't."

Luke sat down on the chair and folded his cane.

"How are you?" Michael asked.

That earned him a snort from Luke. "You've been shot because of me and you're asking how I am?"

Michael frowned. "What do you mean because of you? Luke, you didn't shot me."

"You were shot because of me."

The younger of the two reached under his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Lukey... Luke no. If it was anyone's fault it was mine."

After Luke stayed quiet Michael sighed.

"I'll blame myself if you'll blame yourself. Now please let's talk about something else."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine but I don't want to talk about that either."

Luke scrunched his nose. "What then?"

"What about we make a plan on how we'll smuggle Sky and Pea here since I'll have to stay here for at least another week."

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share your thoughts with me (:
> 
> \+ if you like my writing you are more than welcomed to read my soulmate!muke book [TO THE MOON](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656404/chapters/26226357); it has a Romeo and Juliet taste to it.
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	9. 8 > blinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO AND READ MY STORY BEHIND THE BARS. (Michael wants to fuck Luke with a plot twist)
> 
> don't forget to comment (:

>>><<<

As much as Michael hated the hospital he didn't mind Luke being around all the time.

It sucked really, there was a hole in his body that wasn't supposed to be there. It hurt and he'll have a scar, Michael had to see the doctor every few hours and the food was horrible. He was away from both his job and university, the only good things he had in the city.

Besides Luke.

Luke quickly became a little star of his life. Not really a star, he was more like the sun and Michael was the moon. Luke would shine on Michael and Michael would radiate the happiness the blind boy brought to his life back at him.

Michael was no poet but Luke made him feel something. Something special.

The black-haired boy wasn't one to presume other people's feelings but luckily he didn't have to with Luke. He knew Luke liked him. Michael heard him say that over his phone to his friend Ashton when he thought Michael went to grab something to eat.

Luke said he actually thought Michael was an angel and it made Michael feel all giddy inside. Luke made him feel like he was a teenager with a crush again.

This time it was different.

They were both grown up and even though Luke lived with a disability he was still a human with valid feelings.

Luke was absolutely everything Michael was looking for in a significant other.

Fun, fun and fun. Beautiful too.

His daily visits would consist of him showing Michael the pictures of his cat and dog that his family members took. He'd commentate the videos with 'he'll meow now because he wants food' and 'Sky breaths really loudly'.

It was breathtaking how he still managed to live his life to the fullest even when not be able to see his life.

Michael had a tough time trying to walk because he was afraid his legs weren't working. He refused to give up knowing that Luke never gave up.

"I went to pick up Sky yesterday and there was one legally blind girl that used to go to the support group with me," Luke explained with excitement.

"Wait, wait." Michael stopped him. "What does legally blind mean? Aren't you legally blind? How can you not be legally blind?"

Luke loved when Michael asked him questions so he smiled widely.

"Well you're not legally blind are you?" The blind boy smirked.

"You're the worst."

Laughing Luke explained. "There are some written rules that determine what percentage of your vision is still enough to live decently with it. I'm totally blind so I never got to deal with that stuff. She can see everything really blurry and foggy apparently but I have no idea what either would look like."

"Okay. But how do you imagine what people look like?"

"I don't. It's hard to explain but it is what it is. Maybe it's better that way, my mum always told me that if I ever fall in love will be for the personality."

Luke blushed a bit when he said that and it made Michael smile.

"What about the support group?"

"Oh. Well, I was an angry teenager. Blamed everyone for being blind. I was a pain in the ass but the group helped a bit. I'm fine now." Luke stated proudly.

"I'm proud of you. And you don't always have to be fine you know?"

"I do. But back to my point. Stella told me she and her boyfriend always play this game Heads up. A guessing game and she only guesses. I thought we could try it out."

Michael smiled. "I'd love to."

It turned out that Michael was horrible at explaining things. They did have a lot of fun.

"Michael?"

Luke asked after he had to call his mum to pick him up.

"Yeah, sunshine?"

"Would it be really selfish of me if I'd say I really want to kiss you?"

It knocked Michael's breath away. His eyes moved across Luke's face trying to guess what was on Luke's mind.

"No." He said after a while. "But it would be selfish if I wouldn't tell you something I know for the past few days."

Luke frowned. "What?"

"I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

Michael grabbed Luke's hand in his, trying to make himself feel better.

"The doctor says I'll need at least three months to recover so I'll go home. They allowed me to do my courses from home since these are special circumstances."

"I'll miss you," Luke whispered and sniffled.

"Shh. Don't cry, I'll be back." Michael hugged Luke how Luke normally hugged him. The wound hurt but at that moment it didn't matter.

"Could I visit you?"

"Of course. I actually wanted to ask you that a while ago."

"I'll come. I and Sky will walk there if we'll have to."

Michael smiled. The bright side of the mall robbery was that Luke started to trust Sky more.

"I'll meet you halfway," Michael promised.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Before Luke could say more Michael pressed his plump lips against Luke's, taking him by surprise.

Michael closed his eyes because he could still feel even if he wasn't able to see.

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts on: /Michael leaving? /Their lips touching?
> 
> thank you for reading! talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	10. 9 > слепой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: fluff, a lot of fluff

>>><<<

Two months.

It's been two months since Michael had last seen Luke and it's been a torture.

Don't get him wrong he loved being home but all his friends were off to college or work. He was still walking around with crutches which made it hard to take walks on the fields which he normally enjoyed more than anything.

And he also missed Luke a lot.

They've talked a lot. Every day actually but he was being selfish and wanted to see Luke too.

He still got videos Ben took of Luke with his pets and Jack would send him pictures of how Luke was smiling whenever he'd talk to Michael.

It's been a week since Luke called and told him he was coming for a visit with Sky. A week-long visit.

Michael doesn't remember being this excited about anything. He just couldn't wait to see Luke.

When waiting for Luke (and Sky) to arrive he kept glancing at his phone. They were four minutes late and Michael was worried that they maybe got lost or even worse. Maybe Luke wasn't coming.

He knew he was being stupid but he liked to think about the worse in every situation.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity Michael spotted a big black car in the distance.

"Mum!" He shouted. Luke's parents were coming too, to drop Luke off and to see Michael's parents.

In his mind, Michael was running to the car when in reality he was just quickly limping towards it.

The back door opened and before Michael could see Luke he could hear loud barking. Slowly, Luke stepped out of the car, holding the door in order to stabilize himself.

"Lukey!"

Michael shouted and Luke's face immediately lit up.

It took the younger boy by surprise when Michael finally pulled him into a hug. He literally didn't see it coming.

"Mikey," Luke whispered into his ear. Michael presumed he was smiling as widely as he was.

"I've missed you," Michael whispered back.

"I missed you more."

"Luke." Liz, Luke's mum interrupted. "You need to let Sky out."

Luke muttered something about how she could do that but peeled himself off Michael anyway.

"Hello, Mrs. Hemmings."

Liz smiled. "Hello, Michael. How are you?"

She glanced at his abdomen, the wound and bandages were covered up by a loose sweater. The hug he just shared with Luke made it hurt a bit but he didn't care.

"Fine. Slowly recovering. The doctor said it should heal nicely."

Before he could say anything else, Luke finally managed to get Sky out of his cage in the back.

The pup was barking and crying until he was able to run to Michael. He started jumping and him, clearly excited to see his friend.

"Hi, buddy." Michael leaned down just a bit so the dog was able to lick his face.

"He's never this happy to see me."

Michael picked a small piece of wood from the ground and threw it over the field. Sky, still barking, ran after it in order to retrieve it and Michael took the opportunity to go back to Luke and hug him once more.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here."

Michael smiled, his cheek pressed against Luke's hair. "I'd visit you but my parents can't drive me to the city and I'm not allowed to travel alone."

"I wouldn't let you come anyway. You need to rest."

The older boy said nothing, he let Luke go just so he could see his face. At least the part that wasn't hidden away by the shades.

The smile on Luke's face disappeared after a few seconds making Michael frown.

"What's wrong sunshine?"

"Nothing."

"Luke.."

"I just thought you'd kiss me that's all. I understand if it was a one-time thing.."

"Shut up." Michael laughed. "It wasn't, I just don't want to kiss you while our parents and probably the neighbors are looking."

His response made the smile he loved so much appear on Luke's face again. "Later?"

"I promise."

><

They managed to sneak out after dinner when Luke's parents left and Sky was taking his nap.

It was early spring and it still wasn't as warm as Michel would like it to be but at least the sun didn't go down so soon.

They walked hand in hand on the road over the fields.

Michael smiled when he imagined how they looked like. Hand in hand, one of them with a white cane in his hand and Michael with one of his crutches.

"I had a meeting last week."

Luke broke the long silence. They talked nonstop for the past few hours and just enjoyed each other's presence on the walk.

"About?" Luke never told Michael about any meeting. Not that he should but Luke wasn't one to keep secrets.

They finally found a bench with a view that only Michael could enjoy but still sat down.

"My career."

The green-eyed boy knew Luke wasn't sure what course to attend but they've talked about a few. Michael hoped he helped Luke a bit.

"I decided on trying out writing. Which I know sounds stupid because I'm blind.."

"Stop. It doesn't." Michael frowned.

Luke smiled. "That's what the consultant said as well."

"Good. Because it really doesn't. Do what you want and makes you happy."

"You do."

"What?" Michael asked, confused.

"Make me happy."

Michael smiled and squeezed Luke's hand.

"I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

"I know you said it already that you don't blame me for what happened. But I need you to know that I wouldn't mind if you do. I always blame me being blind on others and it's my way of coping with it. I just want you to know that if it'll be easier I wouldn't mind if you'd blame me."

Michael pulled Luke closer and let the younger boy snuggled into him.

"There's a song I like. I realized it speaks to me about what had happened."

"What's it about?"

"About self-doubt and pain. About blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault."

"Do you self-doubt yourself?"

"Sometimes. But I don't like it because I can connect with it but because I connect it with you."

Luke smiled. It wasn't a happy smile but it wasn't a sad one either.

"What's it called?"

"Little lion man."

Michael let go of one of Luke's hand he was holding and placed it on Luke's cheek.

"You have to play it for me sometime."

"I will. But first I'll kiss you if that's okay."

Luke nodded and smiled. "I would blame you if you wouldn't."

Michael giggled before placing his other hand on Luke's face as well and pressed their lips together.

There were fireworks in his stomach and his skin tingled where it was touching Luke's.

After a minute Luke was to one to detach his lips and Michael let out a whimper. The older boy opened his eyes and saw Luke was smiling.

Michael took Luke's cold hand and kissed his knuckles. "The only thing I blame you for is making me fall for you."

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts about kisses and such cutness?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	11. 10 > blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, fluff, fluff

It got colder when they decided to go back to Michael's house.

It took a lot of convincing but finally Luke agreed on taking Michael's jacket. Michael put his hand on Luke's shoulders as they walked slowly back.

Just as the Clifford residence was seen through the bushes the couple could hear a dog barking.

Luke smiled widely and called his companion.

Sky started to run towards them and nearly made all three of them collapse as he started to jump around the injured and the blind boy.

Michael's mum made them go inside and covered them both with blankets so they could warm up while she'd prepare the dinner.

Instead of cuddling with his owner, Sky decided to lay on top of Michael.

"I think he likes me more than you do." Michael laughed as he noticed how far away from him Luke sat down.

"That's unlikely." The younger of the two whispered and blushed.

"Then why did you sit down all the way there?"

Luke whispered. "Your mum."

"What, did my mum told you to stay away from me?" Michael chuckled.

The blush on Luke's cheeks became more prominent and the green-eyed boy thought he was absolutely beautiful.

"No. I just thought it'd be weird."

"Well it's not and I can see you shivering over there so come here and cuddle us."

It took a minute of silence but Luke moved over and gladly snuggled against Michael who seemed to be always warm.

By the time dinner was done and Karen wanted to call them to the kitchen all three of them were already asleep.

><

"Mikey?"

Michael slowly opened his eyes. Was he dreaming? Or was someone calling his name?

"Mikey?"

He turned around and managed to see his bedroom door were open. From the little light he got from outside he managed to spot Luke there.

"Luke? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

His voice was groggy and his mind confused but he quickly stood up to grab Luke's hand.

"I couldn't sleep." The younger boy admitted. "I'm used to sleeping with Pea."

Michael's face relaxed. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Luke nodded and Michael slowly walked him to his bed. He first tucked Luke in before joining him on the other side.

"You could just stay here in the first place," Michael whispered. His whole body was facing Luke, who was just lying on his back. "My parents wouldn't think anything about it."

"I know. Karen thought that I'd sleep here anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure why but.."

"It's kind of my fault," Michael admitted quietly.

"Why?" Luke turned towards him now as well and his hand carefully found Michael's.

The older boy laced their fingers together and explained. "I told her you were my boyfriend."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't just say stuff like that.."

"No." Luke stopped him and squeezed his hand. "I'm not offended or anything, I just didn't think you'd want to be with me like that."

Michael frowned. "Like what?"

"People don't normally want to date someone who's blind."

As Michael's sage colored eyes slowly got used to the dimmed light he noticed it was his first time seeing Luke without his dark shades. His first time seeing Luke's eyes.

"Why are you quiet?"

Michael reached over and gently ran his fingers across Luke's cheek.

"Your eyes are absolutely beautiful."

He wasn't sure what to expect. He did his research, Michael never knew why Luke was blind but he did read people who are born blind normally have white or gray eyes.

They were pale, a very light shade of blue but absolutely beautiful.

Luke closed his eyes and backed away.

"Lukey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

After a second Luke moved back, closer to Michael. Michael didn't say a word afraid of what Luke will say or do.

Luke located Michael's face with his hand and kissed him.

The older boy let out a happy sight and used his arms to bring Luke's body closer to his.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend if you'd have me?" The blind boy said. Michael wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but he just kissed him again, hoping that he'd get the message.

"When I get back I'll take you on hundreds of dates."

Luke cuddled closer, snuggling into Michael's body. "I'd like that." He said and yawned at the same time.

"Go to sleep."

"If being your boyfriend means you bossing me around I'm out."

Michael laughed and could feel Luke smiling against his neck.

"Talk," Luke asked, trying to get himself to sleep. "Your voice calms me."

"About what?"

"Us."

Smiling Michael gathered up his thoughts. Luke was his now so there weren't many secrets he wanted to keep away from him. Including the plans, he made for them when he was fantasizing about Luke liking him back.

"Next year when you'll start university we'll be going to the same campus.."

"If." Luke stopped him.

"Shh. It's my story, be quiet or I'll stop." When Luke didn't say another word Michael continued. "I'll show you and Sky all around and take you to my favorite tea places. In winter I'll pick you up from every class because the steps get very icy and we don't you get hurt. We'll study together, either in the library or at my place."

Michael stopped when he heard soft snores. He kissed Luke's cheek before he whispered.

"And then one day I'll ask you to marry me."

>>><<<

_the end_

_> >>_<<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue left but otherwise, this is it. ):
> 
> thoughts? (:
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> also, if you want some easy muke fluff you can come and say hi on my wattpad. i don't upload my one shots here (i've deleted the ones i did have here) since ao3 prefers longer ones and mine are just small balls of fluff. here's the [link](https://www.wattpad.com/366229317-one-shots-%E2%9C%A9-muke-%E2%80%A2-ready-set-go-%E2%80%A2) ... there are like 100 of them so I've got you covered ((:


	12. epilog > home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: smut [it starts and ends with *]

>>><<<

_8 years later_

Michael nervously unlocked the door. He thought about sneaking up on Luke but he knew Sky would start barking anyway.

He entered their house and immediately spotted his  _husband_  on their sofa, listening to some music while typing on his keyboard.

"Michael?" Luke frowned and turned his head towards his direction.

"It's me." The older man confirmed. He quickly put his shoes and jacket off before going straight to Luke.

He was sitting on the sofa with a laptop on his lap, together with two cats. Another two were snuggled next to him on some cushions. Michael dropped to his knees in front of Luke, taking his computer away, he took both of Luke's hands and placed them on his husband's lap before placing his heads on top as well.

"I was thinking. We should adopt another cat... Wait why are you home early? I haven't even made you anything to eat."

As horrible of a cook as Luke was, Michael ate the lunch he prepared for him anyway. If it was a salad or ice cream, Michael ate it and thanked his significant other.

Michael was quiet and instead kissed Luke's hands.

"What did you do?"

Michael bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I quit my job."

Luke was wearing his sunglasses which meant he already took Sky out for a walk today. Even with the shades on Michael could see the younger man frowning. Luke knew Michael hated his job. After he graduated as a sound technician he got the opportunity to tour the world with some amazing bands and of course Luke came with him. When they settled down in the city they've met, Michael took the job at the local radio station working the same job there. It was just a lot less fun and with three shifts, sometimes he worked nights and slept through the entire day. Not being with Luke made him a grumpy mess.

Luke worked for a few different organizations. He wrote articles, books and spoke on conferences about his life. When he decided to quit and work alone Michael fully supported his decision. Now it was Luke's turn to do the same.

"Okay. If that's what you want. I'll try and find more work since currently, I can't support us both but..."

Michael kissed him. It was the kiss Luke knew well. The  _shut up_  kiss.

"You won't have to support us, babe. I already found something. For both of us."

"What do you mean?"

The thing was, with Michael's job and Luke's job and their life they've gathered quite a bit of following on their Instagram on which they've shared their adventures and Luke was breaking down little myths around his disability. And of course a lot of pictures of their cats and Sky.

"You know how you wanted to reach more people? Well, I called some people and made us a YouTube channel?"

"You want me to make videos?"

"Us. I want us to help people like you to know they're not alone and to help people like me understand what it is like."

Michael moved the cats away so he was able to sit next to Luke. He didn't let go of his hands for a second.

"But will that pay enough? I'd love to Michael, it sounds amazing and I love you so much for thinking about it. I just don't think we can be so spontaneous with something like that."

"I've been working more lately. I saved us some money and I made a plan. It won't pay enough at first but there are programs and organizations that need and want people like you to talk about your life. Also, you can totally say no but with me no longer being obliged to drive to work we could move. My uncle has a little house not far away from my parent's house and he said we can have it. If you'd want to of course."

"You know Michael. I thought that when I've met you, you'll be the biggest miracle of my life. You're actually more than that."

"Is that a yes?" Michael grinned.

"I'd go to the moon for you." Luke cited Michael's vows from their wedding. "And I'd take you with me if you'd want to come."

"I love you so much," Michael said and took Luke's glasses off.

He kissed him again and this time they kissed for a while making all the cats leave.

*

Luke ended up on Michael's lap and Michael placed his hands on the curve of Luke's bum.

With some troubles, he stood up while Luke was clinging to him like a koala. They laughed against each other's lips but didn't separate them for a second.

Michael carried him to their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"You should change jobs more often." Luke giggled and Michael's body hovered over his, Michael's lips on his neck.

"Last month both of our mums dragged me into the kitchen and told me we're not teenagers anymore and that it's not appropriate for you walking around with bruises."

"They're made with love and I love your mouth on me," Luke whispered, already out of breath.

"Oh yeah?" Michael was already palming Luke's bulge making his husband whimper.

"No Mikey, I won't last."

"You really need to work on your stamina babe." Michael joked as he helped Luke undress.

"Sure. Not today."

Luke turned on his tummy and raised his hips so Michael would place their  _special_  pillow under his hips. He spread his legs and laid down with only his ass raised up.

Michael took his time opening him up. One, two and then three fingers were pushed against Luke's prostate.

Luke's muscles quickly relaxed around Michael's fingers due to trusting him completely and being so turned on.

Michael lubed himself up before he laid on top of Luke. Their bodies were pressed together as Michael pushed himself in.

"Fuck." Luke moaned quietly.

"Louder." Michael groaned as he moved his hips slowly, his dick rubbing against Luke's prostate with every thrust.

"Mikey," Luke whined, his voice louder and higher.

"You're so hot," Michael whispered to Luke. "Love you so much."

"Me too. Michael, I'm so close."

Michael raised himself on his elbows so he was able to speed up his pace enough for the tension to build. The way Luke looked, panting underneath him, what he felt for him and how it felt being inside of him was all too much.

Luke came seconds before him, grinding his crotch against the pillow.

"Fuck Luke," Michael swore before he came, filling Luke up.

"This was amazing." Luke praised.

*

Michael covered them with a blanket and cuddled Luke closer to him.

"You're amazing."

Their post sex ritual was talking until they'd fall asleep. They talked about their lives and now they had a lot to discuss.

They've made a plan to go to see their future house the next day and Michael filmed their talk when they brainstormed the ideas for their channel. The ideas and content that will hopefully change lives.

Years later Michael still missed the place he grew up or his first apartment. He'd miss his job in the mall and the university library when he and Luke would spend a lot of time at.

But those were places and he found something else, something better.

He only missed home when he wasn't with Luke.

Because you can will a room with memories and call it a home, but you can also build something, love, and relationship with someone that makes you happy. And then whenever you'd come back to that someone you'd feel happy, safe, loved,  _at home_.

The blind man who loved more, cared more than anyone Michael has ever meet was that for him.

Luke was Michael's home.

>>><<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those of you who keep up with my hundred of ideas.
> 
> Thoughts? Their future? Flashbacks? This story?
> 
> I've just republished/rewrote/edited my story Dirty. You can read it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328440/chapters/33586950)
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


End file.
